Beloved Burden
by Wild7
Summary: Itachi proposed to Sasuke about giving up Sakura and she such a burden to him will he give her up! I hope not
1. Itachi's proposal

Authors Crap:

This is a SasuSaku, NejTen, InoShika, NaruHina. The story doesn't relate what's in the Naruto manga or epidsodes, but some scenes are (maybe but a little slight change). Unfortunately Itachi (In the future) and Ino (Later on) are trying to make it ItaSaku and InoSasu. If you have any questions e-mail me. Plus everybody here is 15.

(Present time)

Sasuke and Naruto are walking into a different section of Konoha.

Naruto: "Sakura-chan should of come and moved in with you, like I did so we wouldn't have-(yawns)"

Sasuke: "Hn,-(grins)she probably didn't want you to move in, so you wouldn't peeked when she is taking a bath."(Naruto sqints)

Sasuke looked down at the ground gloomy. He knew why Sakura didn't move in with him, actually she couldn't. It was all because of Uchiha Itachi.

(Flashback-italics)

_Sasuke was walking back from a mission late at night. He enters the Uchiha District. Then he senses someone else's presences. He looked up, _

_Sasuke: "What are you dong here, Itachi?" (Snarls)_

_He raised his head up to a stake where Itachi sat._

_Itachi: "I've come to lighten your burden you carry."_

_Sasuke: "Since when do you ever cared?" (Talking spat)_

_Sasuke's thought: 'Suicide? Not a very good kind of revenge'_

_Itachi: "Never. That female medic-nin isn't she a heavy burden to you?" (cooly)_

_Sasuke had to admit Sakura was a burden but she was Konoha's top medic-nin so he had to not think of her as a burden sooner or later._

_Sasuke: "Why the hell do you need her?" (snarl)_

_Itachi: "That doesn't concern you,"_

_Irritated with him Sasuke swiftly threw a kunai at him and get revenge quickly._

_Itachi: "Pathetic little brother, you know you can't even make a scratch on me, give me your answer in a month whether you should give her up." _

_He disappears and the kunai, which had no longer target, landed on the stake. Sasuke just stood there thinking until the sun shown. He looked up then ran to join the rest of the ANBU squad. His new mission was to stop Orochimaru from invading Konoha and making another massacre. He also hearded Sakura joined ANBU._

_Sasuke's thought: 'Great' (grimly)_

_Sasuke jumped from branch to branch thinking what his answer should be _

_Sasuke's thought: 'I'm mean they'll be other top medc-nins and it'll lighten up the burden until they;ll be no burden at all with exception'_

_Then he spotted Orochimaru, with Kabuto of course, riding on a huge snake. Sasuke hid behind a tree and silently took a his katana . Then flung himself at Orochimaru. Instead Kabuto took the blow, the katana slash into his heart._

_Sasuke's thought: 'This is no replication, what an idiot'_

_Sasuke drew back his kunai, as Kabuto fell but the huge snake swallowed him for a snack and spits out glasses. Orochimaru was now alone. Sasuke activated sharingan and charged at him with his katana. Then came out of Orochimaru's mouth was a sword and got in combat with Sasuke. Naruto jumped into the scene with a bitten thumb and did some seals, _

_Naruto: "Kachiyose no jutsu!" and a huge frog appeared from the fog._

_Then engaged in combat with the huge snake. Sasuke was stumped._

_Sasuke: "Damn" (whispered)_

_Orochimaru was one of the sannin monks and also the strongest of the other monks. Orochimaru charged at him in full speed and Sasuke got hit. Sasuke hit the ground and yelled in agony because of the pain inflicted upon him. The next thing he knew he was on the ground holding onto his injury on his shoulder. Naruto was too distracted to even notice his teammate was injured. Orochimaru charged at him again._

_Sasuke's thought: 'Shit!' (Shuts his eyes)_


	2. Itachi comes back

Authors Crap:

**c.b.o.l.**** :YOU ROCK!**

**I forgot to add this in the other chapter "I dedicate this fanfic to yuugi-chan because she inspired me to make this story, so she has a an awesome story called: What are these memories?**

**Read it! I already think Itachi is out of character LOL.**

(Still flash-back _italics_)

_Orochimaru charged at Sasuke, with half of his skin peeled off._

_Orochimaru's thought: 'You're mine!_' (author: Nuuuuu he's not! Because that is just gay! )

_Sasuke shut his eyes wishing he would be finish off quickly before he felt any pain, but a purple dressed figure rushed up and cut off Orochimaru's head off before his sword could even touch Sasuke. Sasuke was pretty freaked when the head flied off the body. Then he looked at the figure that just saved his life that was in front of him. It was a ANBU member but which? Then the figure took off it's mask and at the same time knelled down to Sasuke's level. It revealed it's self and turned out to be Sakura._

_Sakura: "Sasuke-kun are you alright?"_

_Sasuke's thought:'Sakura?!'_

_(He hadn't seen her in about 3 years, LOL, and didn't know she could beat up or rather say kill the ultimate villian of all, Orochiamaru!)_

_Sakura: "Sasuke-kun let me heal your injuries"_

_Sasuke: "ah" (A typical Uchiha answer)_

_Sakura clasped her hands together and molded out green chakra and overlapped them while she went over Sasuke's wounds. Sasuke flushed while she even did so. Then she was finally finished, then looked over to Naruto was laid unconsious._

_Sakura: "Now about Naruto"_

_(Day later)_

_Sasuke was grateful to Sakura (VERY). If he died then how else could he get revenge and revive his clan? He now chosed her to be the one to help revive his clan(She's becoming to be less a burden!), but he didn't tell her (yet)._

_Sasuke was a walking to see Sakura. Then he saw her out shopping, she had to do the shopping because her parents died (I don't know why) so there is nobody to do the shopping anymore except her ( which makes her the same as Sasuke!). Then heard the commotion she was having, _

_Seller: "You need to pay lady!"_

_Sakura: "I'm sorry, but as I told you I'll come back tomorrow to give the rest of the money I owe you."_

_The argument goes on. Then Sasuke comes up,_

_Sasuke: "I'll pay for what she owes you."_

_Note: Sasuke is one of the prince's in Konoha._

_Seller: "No need to Sasuke-sama, it's this greedy thief that ne-"_

_Sasuke cuts him off._

_Sasuke: "That won't be necessary."_

_Seller: "Uh, yes" Turns to Sakura "I'll let you have it for free this time because your boyfriends here" Points to Sasuke._

_Sakura tried to tell the seller that he was mistaken, that Sasuke is **NOT** her Boyfriend._

_Sakura: "Um-" (Sasuke interrupts)_

_Sasuke: "Thank you" (Then puts arm around Sakura and leaves like they **are** a couple O.o)_

_Sakura: "Arigato, Sasuke-kun"_

_Sasuke: "You saved my life and I will do something to pay back" (Sakura blushes)_

_Then he starts visiting her quite a** lot. **As this is happening it turns out to be a month (lets not forget that Itachi is part of the deal)._

_Sasuke walks Sakura home then walks back to the Uchiha districted. Then again meets Itachi up the same stake._

_Itachi: "What's your answer?"_

_Sasuke looks up at him with a glare._

_Sasuke: "No...no I won't give her up, how dumb could you be? Your mind was clouded all this time, it was obvious that I wouldn't say yes, you killed our clan!" _

_Itachi: "...very well I will take her by force but I will not show any mercy-"_

_Sasuke: "Chidori!" Runs up to the stake and put his hand (sparking with lightning) on the stake and it traveled up the stake and struck Itachi. Itachi just stood there nor did he reacted to it._

_Itachi: "Pathetic" Then disappeared._

_Sasuke withdraw his hand,_

_Sasuke's thought: "Damn you, why can't I even kill you?" _


	3. Funky days

Author Crap: This is maybe going to have some errors because I'm watching at the same time. Sorry it took a lot of time to upload, I'm pretty lazy.

(_flash-back, not really,-italics)_

_First thing was first, Sasuke needed to tell the Hokage and she'll do something about it. Sasuke told Sakura too. The news got around in Konoha but it never got to Naruto (yet) instead they told him that Sakura had to study this real bad sickness and he believed it. Sakura was exiled to somewhere in Konoha where even Itachi didn't know where it was, only the Hokage, ANBU (Neji, Hinata, and Kakashi), Naruto, and Sasuke (well thats because Sakura could get lonely and they could visit her)._

(Present time, resuming chapter 1)

Sasuke and Naruto finally got to Sakura's house. Naruto reached Sakura first.

Naruto: "Oi, Sakura-chan ganki-des-ka?" (smiles)

Sakura: "Gan-ki-des!" (smiles back, Sasuke eyes narrows)

(Note: Ganki-des-kahow are you?, Gan-ki-des I'm good)

Then kunai's start falling from the trees that surround the house. Naruto turned his body towards them and started to throw countless of kunai's. Then Sasuke reached his hand in front of Naruto signaling to stop (so he did). Then called out to the trees,

Sasuke: "Were ANBA!" (Then unwrapped the bandage that covered a tattoo)

Naruto: "How could you be sure?"

Then the ANBU captain appeared in front of them, Sasuke smirked at Naruto,

Captain: "Were sorry" (Then disapeared back into the trees)

Sakura: "Hey, lets sneak out for a while"

Naruto: "But Sakura-chan-" (Sakura cuts him off)

Sakura: "It's OK if we make replication" (So they all agreed)

Sakura: "Plan success!" (she was rather bored living in that house and only allowed to remain in there)

They were in the village just looking around then they spotted 2 ANBU members running towards them.

Sakura: "Oh its ANBU, I guess this-"

Sasuke grabbed her arm and ran off with her. Naruto got confused, then in a moment he found out what was going on.

Naruto: "Oi, Sasuke-teme!"

One of the members: "Naruto where have they gone?" (It was obvious it was Neji, with the the long black hair down his back)

Naruto acted fast

Naruto: "Uzumaki Naruto will take of the situation!"

Captain: "We'll come with you"

Naruto: "Um!"

Captain: "Report to Kakashi" (Neji obeyed)

Neji ran to Kakashi, who was talking to Hinata.

Neji: "Kakashi sensei-"

Kakashi: "If it's about Sakura, then I already been informed" (Turned to hinata and smiled)

Hinata shuffled and blushed.

Neji: "What should we do? The captain is arguing with Naruto-"

Hinata: "Naruto-kun?!" (Kakashi and Neji stare at her then continued talking)

Kakashi: "It's alright if she's with Sasuke" (Smiles again)

Neji: "Understood" (Them headed off back to the captain)

Hinata: "Neji-nisan let me go with you"

Neji: "Hai, Hinata-sama" (They both went)

Naruto and the captain were still arguing. Neji spoke with him,

Captain: "How troublesome"

Naruto: "Shikamaru?"

Shikamaru: "So what I got promoted captain yesterday, Tsunade-sama put me up for this because of this" (points to his long head, then starts arguing with Naruto)

Mean while, Sasuke and Sakura are sitting on a bench on top of a certain building. Then Sasuke walked her home, but Sakura kissed on the cheek and ran in. Sasuke smirked and walked off, not knowing what going to happen when he got home (which is a secret until next time! On chapter 4!)


	4. Arrange marriage!

Authors Crap:

Yes the fourth chapter for some that appreciate it.

Sasuke:WHAT?!

Tsunade came over to the Uchiha mansion and announced to Sasuke that she found some lost documents from Sasuke's father that Sasuke is being made to have arrange marriage with one of the top Konoha's strongest clans head family daughter, and marry at age 21. They were Tenten, Hinata, and Ino (NOOOOOOOO not that pig girl!, so he has to choose one of them, NOT THE PIG GIRL!) and they were to come tomorrow morning. Then Tsunade left. Sasuke sat down slumping (He really loves Sakura but he doesn't realize it.) Naruto heard the commotion and saw him just sitting there on the floor.

Sasuke: Sakura...

Naruto:...Poor Sasuke... (This was the 2nd time he ever felt bad for him, nothing gayish!)

He wanted to be with Sakura, so he went back into his room without disturbing him.

Sasuke just sat there for hours until morning, he didn't sleep at all. Then a screaming voice jostled him and he looked up

(You probably know who this is): Where's Sasuke-kun?! You better tell me where! Blondy! you must of harassed him! (Referring to Naruto, and Naruto was trying to hush her down)

Sasuke's thought: one of them must be here, great this is going to be a loud day.

He slide the door and made his way through the kitchen. Ino got a glimpse of him and stood there and awed,

Ino: Oh wow, he's even better looking in person! He'll be the perfect man for the perfect me!

Sasuke went into the kitchen,

Sasuke's thought: (sigh) Another day of eating ramen (Note: when Naruto was invited to live in the Uchiha mansion he had to cook and well... all he cooked was ramen all the time, and Sasuke doesn't really enjoy it) He open the lid and found miso soup instead in the pot (Heh, Naruto made the breakfast special for Sasuke for once) He scooped some of it and sat down on the tatami where Naruto sat and ate. Then right after Ino was down unpacking her stuff in one of the guest room she ran into the kitchen and knocked Naruto down.

Naruto: HEY!

She ignored him and stand beside where Sasuke sat, then clasped her hands together in prayer form and winking one eye,

Ino: Sasuke-kun can I sit with you?

Sasuke basically ignored her, Ino took it as a yes and sat close to him as possible. Then the door knocked and Naruto went and greeted the others. Tenten first came in, and then Hinata with Neji carrying the luggage. After they were all set they came onto the kitchen for breakfast. As soon as the girls came in,

Ino: You snooze you lose.

Tenten just sat down at on end of the table, Hinata sat next to Naruto, and Neji sat with Tenten.

Tenten:Who cares? I'm going training after this

Neji: I would like to join

Tenten: Whatever

Hinata:Naruto-kun... (and turns red)

Ino's thought: Heh perfect everybody here looks like a couple.

Sasuke put his dishes into the sink. Then go to the doorway to go outside to visit Sakura. As he put on his shoes, Ino followed him to they door way.

Ino: Sasuke-kun can I follow you?

Sasuke again ignored her. Then left.

Ino: ...why did he ignore me?...!!!!!! HE THINKS I'M FAT!!!! I NEED TO DIET MORE!!! ALL GUYS LIKE SKINNY GIRLS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Sasuke got to Sakura,

Sakura: Ohio Sasuke-kun- (he leans his head on her shoulder)

Sakura: Sasuke-kun...

Sasuke told her about the arrange marriage and what he intended to chooses her as.

Sasuke: I also vow I will get out of this arrange marriage to protect you even if my father choose this path for me

Sakura: Sasuke-kun... (and blushes)

Then she asked if he wanted to go to that bench where they sat when they sneaked out. He agreed and they made shadow clones without being seen. They sat there and Sakura asked Sasuke to play his flute, so he played unitl he couldn't play anymore. Then it started to rain, they both stood up but Sasuke just took her wrist and kissed her and so she returned the kiss too. Ino she saw this happening from the roof one roof away where the kiss happened. Jealously raged into her. Sasuke walked Sakura home and Ino decided to follow so the next day she can kill Sakura who she now referred her as forehead girl. The next thing she knew she was jumping from branch to branch knowing where Sakura's location was. But then vines wrapped around her not letting her going any further, she was now in genjutsu, but who's?

ANBU or the enemies? (Find out in chap 5)


	5. lovesuspense

Authors crap:

Ugh, I lefts some parts out of the last chapter so you'll have to wait for the answer of which of which used the genjutsu.

Neji and Tenten went to the training grounds.

Neji: We'll have a one on one match, so give it all you got. (gets in fighting position, HYUGA STYLE!)

Tenten: OK (Gets kunai's out, then throws them at Neji)

Tenten throws the kunai's but he did a 360 whirlwind which get thrown back to Tenten she dodges. Then Tenten gets a scroll out and a soccer-size spiky metal ball was thrown at Neji. (Then I don't know what happens next)

Hours went by and they were both exhausted. However, Neji quickly speed behind Tenten and was about to strike, but Tenten passed out. Neji got caught her before she fell. (Note: Neji was also dragged into the marriage)And took back to the mansion and laid her on his bed (nothing sexual!) Then asked Ino to help Tenten. But she refused to, so he got a cloth and wet it with water and cleans away the scratches.

Naruto was alone with Hinata (A dream come true for her, how touching)

Naruto: Oi, Hinata do you want to do something together?(He was bored)

Hinata: Naruto-kun together...(Turns red and then faints)

Naruto: Oi! Hinata Di-go-bo-ga?!Why do you always faint?! (Note: Di-go-bo-ga means "are you OK in Japanese?")

As Ino tangled in the Vines she saw red eyes, Itachi's eyes.

Kisame: Scrawny girl right Itachi-san?

Itachi: Aan (A Typical uchiha answer)

Ino so pissed

Ino: What are you doing here? Get out of here and let me go! Before you see hell!

Kisame: Why do you think were called Akatsuki? (Sarcastically, Akatsuki means dawn or literally red moons) anyways we can't release you, we came here to get a hostage to get the medic-nin, so shut up before I shave off your precious skin! (Then gets sameha, I think thats whats it called)

Ino: Wait! Lets make a deal!!!! If you guys release me then I'll tell you guys where's pink-headed for-head girl.

Kisame: It's a trap, lets go Itachi-san.

Itachi: You know the medic-nins location?

Ino: Why wouldn't I? (bragging)

Itachi released the genjutsu, and Ino did tell them the where Sakura was. But before any of them left,

Itachi: If you're wrong and it is trap then I'll come back and kill you (Then disappears with Kisame)

Ino was terrify if that was the correct information, if it wasn't she'd be dead.


	6. abduction and forceful love

Authors Crap:

...(nothing at all!)

Itachi and Kisame return to to a cave below a cliff to report this to the leader.

Leader: I see. (He's in a rainbow form)

Itachi: But it also could be a trap, the girl was from Konoha.

Leader: Sasori and Deidara are on this mission too. At dawn you leave for Konoha.

Dawn comes up.

Akatsuki beats up ANBU in 2 strikes. They barged into the house and Sakura was surrounded by the members except for Deidara who is outside for interference.

Sakura's thoughts: What are they doing here? And how did they know? Ugh my clothes are not comfortable to be fighting in. (She's wearing the clothes when she's 12, but she wears them at home)

Itachi: konoichi come with us

At the same time Sasuke comes in his room but he is pushed back on to the floor and then something holds his arms back.

Ino: welcome back Sasuke-kun. (Her long hair is cut off, untied, and is pinning Sasuke's arms with the help of chakra and she's on him and un-bottoned some of her bottons on her purple shirt so you could see her breasts) Saskue tries to break out but it's no use.

Ino: Why are you struggling? It's going to be like this even when we get married. (Sasuke bares his teeth at her, Ino gets closer to his face and their noses are touching and she wished this could go forever)

Sakura secretly hid her fist behind her back and filled it with chakra. Then Kisame grabbed it and crushed the bones and Sakura screamed in agony.

Kisame: (laughs) you need to do more than that

Sakura faces him with an evil smile

Sakura: you forget I have my left hand.

Then punches Kisame in the face and he lets go of her fist. Then tries to inflicted damage on the other members.

Kisame: ugh, scrawny girl.

Then gets his sword out and swings it at Sakura. She jumps then Sasori directs his 2 puppets and they grab her and used needles and pinched it in her neck(It had poison on them!).

Sakura's thoughts: What was that?

Then lands back down on the ground. Then Itachi uses genjutsu and Sakura is hold by a tree.

Sakura's thoughts: ugh, hey why aren't they doing anything? (Then the poison kicks in)

Sakura screams and holds her neck and collapse on to her side. Itachi goes up and went to go collect her but she made him keep his distance by almost hitting him with her fist and holding her neck when he was about a cm. away from touching her. Then stands up weakly supported with one of her hands.

Sasori's thought: How could she still be standing? She should be paralyzed.

Sakura's thoughts: damn it I probably can't mold chakra, there's now way I can win. (Then trys to mold it again but It got absorb by Kisame's sword)

Sasori sneaks his puppets behind Sakura (It would be a pretty interesting picture to see his fingers moving in motion while directing his puppets) Then tries again to poison her again but she dodges.

Sakura: Don't underestimate me.

Then Itachi is in front of her and she looked into his eyes, and he used his genjutsu. Sakura is under the genjutsu and she sees Sasuke and he has his sword

Sakura: Sasuke-kun why are you here? (Then screams because Sasuke stabbed her with the sword)

Then she's back in reality and she's holding her head and screaming. Then collapses on her back and she's panting

Sakura: Sasuke-kun...

Sasuke hears Sakura's callbut obviously he's being pin down by some crazy pig. Ino lips almost touched Sasuke's meaning to kiss him but,

Sasuke: Get off me pig! (Ino eyes widens "pig" she really hated being called that and which upset her a lot so she ran out of the room and went into hers and sobbed on her bed. Sasuke got released and Ran out to go to Sakura)

Sasuke thoughts: Hang in there I'm coming Sakura...

Kisame punches her hard right in the ribs and they both break.

Kisame: Thats pay back

Then Itachi picks her up and carries her and they all went (including Deidara).


	7. Last

Authors crap: This story is no long going to go on, the point was I wrote it to see if I can drag people into reading it see how many review or what they thought but not much reviews so this fanfic it's going to get abandon (This is what I call a debut) and I'll make different stories cause I found out what the other people needed in the story of what they liked and I figured it out, so sorry for the ppl who maybe or did like the fanfic sorry, this was a test for me to see if I'm good or not? (New fanfic will come out in a few days it's call second generation) O.o


	8. Authors come back!

Authors crap:

Thanks for all the reviews and I guess I will do the rest some other days (It's because I'm at my friends house she likes the pairings and her name is Fiori7, which is her user name pls welcome her)  
So thanks I'll continue everybody!!! 


	9. Shikachoukiba vs deidara

Author craps:

Now I'm back making this story but the only reason that I tried to abandon it is because there was not much of comments but anyways...SORRY FOR THE DELAY! IT WAS SUMMER VACATION!!!!

Sasuke reached the house but it was already raided

Sasuke: Damn it why did it have to be her?

He headed to the gates to go retrieve Sakura and addition kill Itachi. But something stopped him, it was the whole gang.

Naruto: We know what happened so chillax.

Shikamaru: Tsunade-sama knows too so she gave all of us a mission to go get Sakura.

Sasuke: Get out of the way and let me do this a alone. (Starts walking off)

Naruto: She's our friend too! So where you like it or not we're coming a long!(Starts following)

Sasuke couldn't do anything about it so he went along with the concept. Mean while Akatsuki are heading to the hideout.

Kisame: oi, Itachi-san those Konoha brats are on their way.

A kunai hit a branch in front of them, but a exploding tag was on the end and also ended with a boom.

The Akatsuki members were jumping branch to branch but set off more traps thanks to Tenten. The last trap they set foot on was being surrounded by kunai's but Itachi ,however, was getting a annoyed and used mangekyou no sharingan and a invisible force made the kunai's go in different directions. Naruto and the group surrounded the members.

Deidara: This is getting annoying.

Naruto: Give Sakura-chan back dattebayo!

Kisame: oi Itachi-san, it's the Kyuubin should we also get it?

Itachi:We were ordered to get the medic-nin.

Shikamaru: Sasuke no!

Sasuke charged forward to Itachi with his katana, but 2 strange looking spider landed on him and exploded on him and there was blood.

Deidara: I'll stay here and deal with the brats, yeah.

Sasori: Don't take too long.

And they took off

Deidara: Aa.

Some of them stepped back in nervousness

Sikamaru: Chouji, Kiba, and I will stay here and you guys go ahead.

Naruto: Good luck

And they all went after the remaining members.

Deidara: I'm going to end this quickly, yeah.

Shikamaru: Kage mane no jutsu...! (He got him)

Deidara: cheap trick, yeah.

Shikamaru: Chouji, now!

Chouji: Baki no jutsu! (He turns into a ball!)

Deidara: This is easy,yeah. (Starts smirking)

Shikamaru's thoughts: 'What's so funny?'

Then he hears something rustling from the trees and there were hundreds of white spiders and they jumped on to the roll man, and Shikamaru figured quickly what was going on.

Shikamaru: Stop Chouji!

But too late, Deidara made a seal with one of his hands and the spiders blew up on Chouji.

Shikamaru: Chouji! (He yelled)

Chouji was able to stand up weakly, but not injured enough.

Shikamaru's thoughts: He's not going to be easy to defeat!

Kiba: Shikamaru! Look out!

A large white centipede wrapped around him and lift him into the air.

Deidara: Quicker the better and formed numerous of seals so in minutes the smart shinobi would be blown up for good.

Shikamaru's thoughts: Damn!

Meanwhile, back at the Uchiha manor, Ino was still sobbing on her bed.

Ino: Gomen Shikamaru! (She whined)

To BE CONTINUED!!!!!

Authors Crap: Thanks for the comments and PLS my friend Fiori7 need some support on her story called shizuku-ni (Meaning 2 heaven) soooooo PLS give her the support that you gave me! Also read Returning Uchihas by Nakoujou it's a very funny Sasusaku fanfic but ends up sad but then there's a sequeal also read my other fic called second generation. Thank you ppl you mean a lot to me.


End file.
